<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What can time do? by peachpenguinsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567927">What can time do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpenguinsoo/pseuds/peachpenguinsoo'>peachpenguinsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, draft lang ehehehe kaya short, kung sino man magbabasa wag mo ko awayin pls, mabait ako di nananakit, slight angst lang naman to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpenguinsoo/pseuds/peachpenguinsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's that time in their relationship when they lost themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What can time do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still learn from what I read, and I want to pass it down to people.<br/>Kahit corny pa yan, at least you know oh diba rawr! basahin nyo muna nasa end yung notes ko :D enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“We should take our time to grow, let’s take a break muna Chanyeol, maybe we can grow if we do that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You could tell Baekhyun was mortified when he said this. Takot? Pagod? Siguro yun lang naman ang nangyayari sakanila. They were too immature to start a relationship, both with different dreams to pursue. It was just wrong to start something so wonderful and end it, just then and there when they’re fighting over the little things.</p><p>
  <em>“If that’s what you want then go. Let’s take a break.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not what I want Chanyeol, I’m doing this—we’re doing this because we need it.”</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun isn’t wrong, and Chanyeol’s just being immature, and it sucks when he starts acting like a kid, who says sarcastic remarks.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Ayaw mo na ba talaga sakin Baekhyun?”</em> then and there the giant drops the bomb, well at least for him. Baekhyun will never stop loving him, he will never stop, he honestly just thinks that they need this, they need to take a break. The smaller can see water forming on the giant’s eyes, so he wipes those with his sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>“My love, I will never stop liking you and will never ever ever stop loving you.”</em>
</p><p><em>“but why?”</em> he was crying, like a child na inagawan ng lollipop, almost like a child who lost their mom sa grocery, masakit for Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because we need this my love, we have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Baekhyun…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chanyeol, listen to me. You know that I love you so much but I can’t give love anymore. I’m lost and broken and tired. I can’t give you the love you deserve if I don’t even have love left for myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry too my love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you ever come back to me, in the future?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Only time will tell my giant, let’s grow first individually okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That night Baekhyun left Chanyeol’s apartment broken but with hope that he can fix his pieces up to love himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When loving someone else rather than yourself, you should be okay. How can you love another person when you can't even love yourself? Mahirap? Kaya mo yan! Finding your center is the hardest part when you already drifted so far away from the original path. I hope you can be like Baekhyun in this short (?) very short fanfic (isang paragraph nga lang to eh HAHA). I hope you learn to love yourself before anything else because I'm trying too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>